Roar of an Ancient Being
by DemonBlade45
Summary: Shade, a Pokemon Human or Gijinki, was taken as a baby and was raised by a fake mother. He finds out his past and goes through his past, only to strive towards his future. Along the way he will find love, enemies, friends, family, and most of all a reason to live. OC format inside. Rated M for Blood and Language. Challenge is up for an OC. Read chapters 3 and 4 for full details.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Wassup, I have been planning this for a long time. I finally decided to post this since I have a lot of support from other people. **

**Disclaimer: The Author does not own Pokemon in anyway.**

**Prologue: Transformation**

It was in the middle of the night. There was a happy family. They tucked their 3 month-old baby in and the mother kissed the baby's forehead. They shut the door and went to their bedroom to sleep. The baby's window opened up and men in black clothing appeared in the baby's room. They put a cloth over the baby's mouth to prevent it screaming. They dragged the baby out the window and the room was empty. The men were there for a mere 50 seconds. The parents never knew what happened until the morning.

**Location: ?**

"Sir, we are ready to start the injection." A man in a white lab coat said. A man turned around. He had blond hair with a long strand of blue twirling around from the front to the back. (A/N: COLRESS!)

"Good, have you figured out what his affinity is?" (1).

"Yes, we have confirmed that it is the Dark Type."

"Hmmm, inject the child with Absol DNA." Colress said to another researcher. The Researcher grabbed a vial that had a swirling dark liquid inside of it. He put it in a indent on the desk. It went down and a needle with another indent had the vial shot into that very indent. The needle injected itself into the baby's skin and the dark liquid slowly drained into the baby's body. The baby cried and wailed. The injection was a burning sensation.

"_Hmmm, did the baby's eyes just glow blue? Absol's don't have blue eyes. The only Dark type that does is…" _Colress thought.

"Stop the injection now!" Colress yelled.

"Sir, it's too late. It's all gone. What's the matter?" Colress picked the Researcher up with both his arms.

"You didn't inject him with Absol DNA! You injected him with Darkrai DNA, you fool!" Colress threw across the room and the baby had stopped wailing.

"Get a Wet Mother ready." (2)

"What type?" A researcher asked.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT TYPE, JUST BRING THEM ALL IN RIGHT NOW!" Colress yelled at the top of his lungs. (3)

**Location: A Room?**

A couple of pokemon appeared in the room. However, these were no ordinary pokemon. They were Pokehumans or Gijinkis. Colress and a couple of Researchers walked in. They went through each and every one of them. Only two had fit their standards. One was a Volcarona and the other a Lilligant. They went with the Volcarona due to its Bug type. The Lilligant was put to an electric type Gijinki. The Volcarona was escorted to the room that had the baby. She was shoved in and was told the baby's name. Its name was Shade. The door closed and locked.

She looked over to where the baby was and picked it up. She then sat down with it and rocked it. The baby giggled and laughed.

**Location: Shade's Room 13 years later**

Shade was with his mother and they were discussing things. The door opened up and a man in Kevlar came in.

"Project S10, you have a mission in 10 minutes." The man walked out and stood outside the door. Shade looked at his mother and hugged her. He went to the locker in the room and removed a suit. (A/N: Stories picture). He put it on and walked out the door. The door locked behind him and the man walked away with Shade.

**Location: The field**

Shade was running as fast he could. His fellow friends that he made throughout missions had died due to bad intel on this very mission. He kept running until he reached a cliff side. He turned around and saw men with guns in tow. Shade reached for his gun but it was shot off of him. A couple of men jump and landed on Shade. Shade's eyes glowed a deep red and the men were engulfed in a pitch black abyss. When the darkness was gone, the men were asleep. The men then started to scream and clutch their heads. They were in a never ending nightmare. Shade saw the stunned faces of the other men and used that to his advantage. He drew a sword and ran up to the men. He then cut all of their heads off leaving a bloody trail on the grass. One man had dodged the assault. Shade ran up to him and stabbed him through the heart. His mission was complete and he headed back to his room. When he arrived, his mother saw the blood all over him. He went over to her and cried in her arms.

**Location: Shade's Room 5 Years Later**

Shade was periodically sent on more missions. One had unlocked the ability to read minds. He used this for himself and read the mind of a Researcher. He had found out the exits, containment units, and holding cells of the Gijinkis. He Told his mother of his plan and she agreed that they would die here until there end of their days. The alarms went off and Shade was running through the hallways. His mother had escaped along with the others. He released his fellow Gijinkis and they too escaped. He kept running, killing most of the human operatives. He ran down a hallway and saw a sight that sickened him. He saw an Electivire that was eating a Lilligant. He looked up and the Electivire grinned at him with his bloody teeth.

"Well, My mother here was a terrible one. She loved me so much and she tasted terrible. But you, you look delicious." The Electivire said. "Hehe, I feel nothing for that fake mother. You should know that your mother is not your real one at all. Has it ever crossed your mind why you don't look the same at all? Allow me to help with that, you were originally human. They kidnapped you and injected you with pokemon DNA. They gave a random stranger a new child that they had no idea how to take care of. These mothers were of course, kidnapped as well. How does it feel to know that your mother has lied to you all these years?" The Electivire said.

"Tell me, what is your worst nightmare?" Shade said to the Electivire. The Electivire started laughing making flesh come out of his mouth. Some of which went on Shade.

"Nightmare?! Hahaha, I am your Nightmare kid!" He jumped towards Shade, bloody teeth bared. Shade just held out his hand and a dark orb quickly enlarged and engulfed Electivire. Electivire fell down asleep and screamed. His screams contained the words, Prison, burning, death. Shade just walked away.

He entered a facility and looked around. He saw his profile on the desk and picked it up. It showed him the location of his real parents. It also showed that there was an island that held many Gijinkis and that they were going to send him over there to kill them all. He looked around and saw a self-destruct switch. He pushed it and the countdown was 5 minutes. He began walking out when another profile stuck out. He looked at it and it showed a picture of another Darkrai Gijinki except it was a female. It said that she was sent to Gijinki Island to 'remove' the threat. She was not heard of again. The countdown had reached 3 minutes. He looked some more. He found a safe and drew his sword. He charged it with dark energy and slashed it. The safe fell apart and he reached inside. It contained a SIM card. He took it and put into the laptop on the desk behind him. It showed the last location of the female Darkrai. He looked at the Profile and saw her name was Cass. The countdown was 2 minutes and 30 seconds. He reached an interesting file titles "Project S10 and S11." It showed him and Cass. It pointed out the weak points of each one and how the fared in the field. The countdown was at 1 minute. He picked up the laptop and the 2 profiles and ran. The countdown had reached the double digits in seconds. He turned one more time and ran for the exit. The Countdown was 5 seconds away from exploding. He kicked the door down and ran out. The building exploded behind him.

He saw his mother on a hill, crying. He walked up the hill and hugged her from behind. She turned her head and saw her son. She cried into him. When she finished, he asked her if she was his real mother. She looked down and shook her head. She was ashamed that she kept the secret from him. He looked at her and said it didn't matter. She was his foster mother and was happy that she was. He got up a said that he was going to find his real parents. She said to visit her on Gijinki Island. He said he would.

**Me: Honestly, I could have kept on going but this is only the prologue. Keep in mind this is the first of SEVEN arcs. **

**OC FORMAT: Pm me your OC!**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Gender:**

**Eye Color:**

**Pokemon DNA:**

**Attire:**

**Looks:**

**Miscellaneous(earrings, tattoos, rings.): **

**Affinity:**

**1: Everyone has an affinity. Shade's was that of a Dark Type Pokemon.**

**2: Wet Mothers are like Wet Nurses except VERY different in my story. They provide support, love, care, and family throughout a Gijinki's life.**

**3: In order to keep a Gijinki from going out of control, a type that is super-effective against the Gijinki is required. Volcarona is a Bug/Fire type while Shade is a Dark type. Bug is super-effective on Dark types. Electric is not very effective against a Lilligant. (Electivire shows how types don't matter).**


	2. Chapter 2: Close Encounter

**Me: So, I got 3 OC's so far. Only one more spot open. Thanks for Sending the OC's. **

**Full Credit goes to:**

**Jordan Cross and his OC Arashi**

**Arashi will be premiered in Chapter 1 as an Enemy then Ally. Just Sayin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway.**

**Chapter 1: Close Encounter**

_Previously… Really, I posted the last Chapter yesterday. Surely you haven't forgotten._

_**Past – 2 years ago**_

Shade had found his parents. They lived in the humble town of Littleroot. He bought a brown overcoat and brown hat. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a young lady of the age of 15.

"Can I help you?" She asked warily. A random stranger showing up to her door was a little weird.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Kuro home?" He asked her and she yelled for her parents. They came downstairs and saw the man. They told their daughter to go to her room. She went up to her room.

"How may we help you?" Mr. Kuro asked while standing in front of his wife.

"I have information on your son that was kidnapped 18 years ago." He said to his parents. It made sick to his stomach to stand in front of his parents like this and not hug them. Both parents were looking at each other and moved away from the door.

**Location: Kuro Household – Kitchen**

Shade and his parents were sitting around a table. Shade reached in his coat and pulled out a profile. It was his. He slid it over to the parents and the hastily opened it. the first words they saw made Mrs. Kuro cry.

"_Project S10"_

Mr. Kuro continued to read and was infuriated.

_Use: Assignations, Reconnaissance, Infiltration_

_Missions Successful: 210_

_Mission failed: 0_

_Weapon of Choice: Katana_

_Wet Mother: Flora the Volcarona_

_History: Kidnapped at the age of 3 months, he was tested on his affinity to Pokemon Types. We found that he had the affinity for Dark Types. We planned to inject him with Absol DNA. However, we made the mistake of injecting him with a far more powerful and dangerous DNA. We had injected him with Darkrai DNA. We were worried that he would rebel and escape. Our fears were put to rest when we found that he had no brain activity stating that he would. His last mission will consist of 'removing' a threat on Gijinki Island. He is to 'remove' the entire population. This will be his last one before 'decommission'._

The folder ended after that. Mr. Kuro was looking up and asked one question.

"Is he dead?" Mr. Kuro asked. Shade could see that his eyes were holding back an immense amount of tears.

"We don't know. The facility he was in was blown to bits by an explosion. I believe that he is though." Shade said getting Mr. Kuro interest piqued.

"Why do you think so?" Mr. Kuro asked.

"…." Shade said nothing but went into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. He slid it across the table and stood up. He then walked out the door.

Mr. Kuro opened the envelope.

"_Meet me on the cliff that overlooks the sunset. Bring your family."_

_Sincerely, _

_Investigator Yami_

Mr. Kuro got his wife to calm down and told her everything. She went up and got their daughter. They left to go to the cliff and get answers.

**Location: The cliff that overlooks the sunset**

They arrived and saw the Investigator standing there. Mr. Kuro was beginning to walk up to him when a Gijinki flew down in front of him.

"Why, hello, Shade. I've been sent to collect our number one assassin." The Gijinki said while pulling out twin sais. Shade turned around and took off his hat and cloak. He proceeded to pull his Katana out and go into his stance. The Gijinki dashed forward and raced towards his death. In one swift movement, the Gijinki's head was rolling on the ground while his body was still standing. Shade spun his Katana around and jammed it back in its scabbard. He began walking to his parents when the Gijinki's body slumped and hit the ground. He looked at his parents.

"S-s-son?" Mr. Kuro said obviously scared that his son killed a random stranger.

"18 years and you don't recognize your own son. I can't really blame you though, I am a Gijinki." Shade said getting a bone-crushing hug from his mother. His face turned a bright blue. Suddenly, they heard barking. Shade cursed and got out of his mother's vice grip. He told them that this would be the last time they saw him. His sister was obviously wanting know more about her long lost brother. He promised that he would send letters. He ran into the forest. The family was saddened that he left. They all had scared looks when they heard blood-curdling screams from the forest. What they heard next shook them to their very core. Their son was laughing at the deaths.

_**Present time**_

_**Location- Goldenrod Gijinki Facility**_

_**Status: Operational**_

Shade was outside the facility. Behind him were guards. Well, dead guards. Shade put his Katana back in its scabbard. He then stretched his shadow to the front of the door. Apparently, the makers of this door said that it could not be broken or breached. Oh, how wrong they were. His shadow flared and solidified spikes punctured the door. The spikes then turned into clamps and yanked the doors off. The alarms were blaring and the scientists released all of the Gijinkis. They were obviously crazed. Some had foam dripping from their mouth. Others had bloodshot eyes. Shade walked past them. Blood spewed from all of their bodies. One by one, they fell to the ground.

_**Location – Special Holding Cell**_

_**Occupant - ?**_

"Well, I guess my target saved me the trouble of finding him." The occupant said while a tattoo glowed in a tribal draconic way.

_**Location – Profile Vaults**_

_**Status – Breached**_

Shade was going through the files one by one. He reached an interesting profile. It was titled _Project T1_. He opened the profile and read what it said. It was given the same mission he was. To 'remove' the threat on Gijinki Island. He read the personal information.

Name: Arashi

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Pokemon DNA: Typholsion

Eye Color after Injection: Steel grey with a golden outline

Looks: Handsome. Shade sweat dropped at this. Who gives the description of Handsome? Obviously, a women was put in charge of examination. He continued reading. It further stated he was lean and well-muscled.

Miscellaneous: A tribal tattoo in the shape of a dragon on his right forearm.

Affinity: Fire

Weapons: Dual Dagger.

Shade sighed. He had his work cut out for him. He despised daggers a lot. Shade looked in further and found nothing of interest. He walked out only to have a dagger impale the wall next to him. Shade looked in front of him and saw a young teen with white hair. There random streaks of orange and red. The young teen had a feral grin on his face. Shade sighed and pulled his Katana out of its scabbard. His opponent paled at the weapon. Sure, he faced other people with katanas, but they didn't look anything like that. The said Katana had a unique design. It had spikes on the flat side. (A/N: Batman's spike things on his wrists.) It had a black aura around it. His opponent's eyes look sharp. If looks could kill, He would be dead on the ground.

"What is that black thing around your Katana?" His opponent stated. Shade's eyebrow rose at this. His eyes then turned much sharper. Shade was disgusted that they created another like him. He took his stance and lunged forward. His opponent was caught off guard and managed to parry the blade. His opponent slashed more and made chinks in Shades Katana. Shade back flipped away and looked at his blade. Shade threw it over his shoulder and got his opponent curious.

"Before I go any further, is your name Arashi?" Shade asked getting a stunned look on his opponent's face.

"How did you know that?" Arashi asked while getting in a stance.

"Simple, I looked at your profile. They keep those things unprotected." Shade said getting another stunned expression from Arashi.

"Well, what're you going to do without a weapon?" Arashi said with a smirk. However his smirk disappeared when a black mist enveloped Shade. When the mist vanished, he nearly dropped his dagger. Shade was clad in charred armor. His chest plate had a insignia that bore a dragon in flight. His hair grew all the way to his knees. More mist appeared an enveloped his hand. Arashi dropped his dagger at the sight of the blade. It was twice the size of Shade, yet he lifted it easily with only one arm.

"Any more questions?" Shade said in a gargled voice.(A/N: Like Ichigo when he faces Grimmjow in his hollow mask.) His opponent picked up his Dagger and ran towards him. Arashi knew that with a sword twice his size that Shade couldn't hit him in close quarters. He was sadly mistaken however. Shade grabbed the sides of the dagger and screeching sounds were made due to metal against metal. Arashi looked up and saw a grin on Shade's face. Shade kneed him in the stomach and Arashi fell to the ground in pain. Shade threw the Dagger across the room and impaled a hiding scientist. Black mist appeared again and took off Shade's armor. The blade remained though. He reached in his coat and pulled out a profile labeled _Project T1_. He threw it on the floor in front of Arashi. Arashi opened it up and Shade walked out of the room. Arashi read each sentence carefully. He was told he was killing rogue operatives. But, in his profile it said that they served their purpose and were to be 'removed.' He then looked at his next mission. It stated he was to 'remove' the threat on Gijinki Island. It further stated that with this mission completed he was to be 'disposed' of. He ran out of the room and began looking for Shade. He saw him in the Director's office. He pushed a red button and a voice said that the self-destruct button had been pushed. It said that they had 5 minutes left. He walked out of the room and saw Arashi looking at the floor. Shade sighed. He didn't want a Gijinki following him, but it couldn't be helped. He grabbed Arashi's arm and began running. Arashi looked ahead and saw a pool of blood in front of them with Gijinkis littered across the floor. They ran out the building and the research facility blew up sky high.

Shade looked at Arashi.

"You better not slow me down on my missions. You're not the only one I am looking for. They're six more that I need." With that Shade walked ahead Arashi closely behind.

**Me: 7 OC's were submitted. I planned on only four but that obviously was not going to work. More OC's Will be Accepted through Challenges. However, Only One will be accepted with the MOST detailed description. The Challenges will start after all of the other OC's have been introduced. That means in about 7 or 8 chapters. Challenges will pop up related to Pokemon. Thank you for support thus far. **

**TheShadeofDarkness.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Jordan Cross and his OC Arashi.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

**Me: Challenge Time! Now I know I said no Challenges would be issued until Chapter 7 or 8. Well, I guess I lied. Weird huh. Well, Anyhoo, this challenge is relatively easy I think. Here we go.**

** Challenge: Please name all of the pseudo-legendaries and their types, where their first form can be found. I will give you ONE. Lucario, Fighting/Steel, Riolu can only be found in an Egg given to you by Riley on Iron Island.**

** This Challenge is actually a special one. The winner gets to make a Female Gijinki that gets a Crush on Shade which Shade says only gets in the way of his missions. However, she saves him from a mortal wound by taking care of him. They both get crushes. The OC Format is the same in the Prologue. However I require a weapon of choice. Katana, Broadsword, Dual Daggers, Longbow, Crossbow, Plasma Pistols, and Glave have been taken. The locations of the pseudo legends are when they were FIRST located. So Riolu was first located in an Egg in Gen IV.**

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare**

Shade was walking along a road with Arashi beside him. They were traveling for a few weeks now and Arashi was beginning to get pissed.

"What are we doing?" Arashi asked Shade.

"Walking." Shade said while Arashi stopped and looked at him.

"Do we have a destination?" Arashi asked. Shade stopped and looked at him.

"Oops, kind of forgot about a destination." Shade said getting a couple daggers thrown at him. He jumped and the daggers missed him by a hairline. "What the hell?!"

"I have been walking with you for 3 weeks now, and you say you have no destination!" Arashi yelled at him making flames go around him and setting the nearby forest on fire. Shade looked at the forest and ran in it. Arashi looked at the roaring inferno he caused due to his anger. The flames were suddenly extinguished with Shade walking out of the forest with soot on him. He looked at Arashi and punched him in the face. Arashi was sent flying back. A Pineco fell and was about to explode.

" OH SHIIIIIII—" Arashi was blown up sky high and landed next to Shade. He looked up at Shade and gave him a stare.

"Not my fault that you set a random forest on fire." Shade said turning and walking away down the road. "Meet me up at the tavern in the town up ahead." Shade said while walking to the said town. Arashi got up and walked as well. His jaw dropped at how far the town was. He didn't see Shade anywhere.

"That asshole teleported to the town!" Arashi said running towards the town.

**Location: Rosebury Tavern**

Shade walked through the doors and sat at the bar. The bartender walked up and was about to ask him his preference when he saw his face. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shade's head.

"That rewards gonna be mine." The bartender said while shooting Shade in the head. The Bullet went straight through him and Shade evaporated into black mist. The next thing the bartender knew was his hand was lying next to him. He started screaming but he was silenced when his tongue was cut out of his mouth. Shade was standing in front of him with a paper and pencil.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to thing I want to know." Shade said stabbing the Bartender's foot with his katana. The bartender couldn't scream but wiggled in immense pain. Shade put the paper and pencil in front of him.

"Now…." Shade said to the bartender who was crying.

**Location: Rosebury Tavern 3 hours later.**

"Thank you for your cooperation." Shade said getting up and pulling out the Katana. He then put it away and walked away. The Bartender's was cut off when Shade walked out the door. Shade looked at the town entrance. He saw Arashi just arriving. Shade walked past him.

"Let's go, we have a destination now." Shade said getting a enraged Arashi. Shade just punched him in the face again. Arashi looked at him and spit out blood.

**Location: Gijinki Encampment**

Shade and Arashi arrived at an encampment full of Gijinki's. They walked forward only to be stopped by the guards standing there.

"Papers and ID." One of the guards said. Arashi was sweating bullets. These guys were serious. Shade reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID and papers. The guard looked at them closely and looked in front of him.

"I can't let you through. We do not allow refugees here." The guard said.

"Who said I was a refugee?" Shade said. The guards reached for their swords. Shade had his Katana on both of their necks before they even had their hands on their sword's hilt. "Let me through and I won't have to kill you." Shade said with what appeared to be ecstasy in his voice. The guards let their arms fall and moved out of the way.

Shade and Arashi walked through the gates and saw a bunch of shops and Gijinkis there enjoying themselves. One of them looked up and screamed at the sight of Shade.

"The Nightmare! The Nightmare!" The Gijinki screamed and pointed at Shade. Arashi even knew of the Nightmare. It was a Gijinki that slaughtered thousands of Gijinkis in one knight. Not only that, but a couple were trained assassins. He was told that it was just a urban legend. Apparently, one had survived that night.

Shade walked up to the screaming Gijinki and looked at him. The Gijinki was shuddering uncontrollably.

"For what it's worth, I was under orders to exterminate any rebellion. So don't blame me for your mistake. You made me the Nightmare. But you hated Gijinkis. So why become one, Dr. Norse. Were you amazed at my power and wanted to become more like me. Or did you just want the power yourself." Shade said getting shocked expressions from all of the Gijinkis. Dr. Norse was the head researcher in Project Gijinki.

"So, do you want death or sleep." Shade asked.

"Sleep!" Dr. Norse said almost immediately.

"Bad choice. You should have gone with Death." Shade said gathering a ball of darkness in his hand. Dr. Norse began to run through the crowd. Shade threw the ball through the crowd. Only one Gijinki was hit. Dr. Norse himself. Dr. Norse fell to the ground and screamed.

"Sweet Nightmares." Shade said before booking a room for him and one for Arashi.

**Me: No OC to show up here. Don't forget the challenge. It is relatively easy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Changing the Challenge

**Me: Okaaay, so that challenge was a bust. From now on the challenges will be Dex entries. They will consist of one dex entry and I require the name of the pokemon with the version the dex entry is from. The format is here as well.**

**Name: ?**

**Dex Entry: When it targets an enemy, it charges furiously while whipping its body with its long tails.**

**Version: ?**

**Me: That's all for now. Please PM the title Dex Entry Answer. I find quite annoying to find people posting a review saying what the answer is and I have to change the WHOLE CHALLENGE!**


End file.
